


Do I Wanna Know?  *whispers* If This Feeling Flows Both Ways

by creationcrusher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boyfriends, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, WIP, come on SON, jerry is such a dork, theyre both so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationcrusher/pseuds/creationcrusher
Summary: Jerry and Gavin have been friends for a while, and things are starting to get confusing.





	1. Does this feeling flow both ways?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I've been having so much fun writing these two, and if you enjoy reading it, please let me know. Hopefully I will make this into a much longer work over the next few months, but who knows. Gavin and Jerry still have a long way to go!

It had been months since Jerry and Gavin had met. Ever since after that fire, Gavin couldn’t stop thinking of that dorky brunette man with the cat and the glasses. Gavin still couldn’t believe he had agreed to give him cooking lessons. They had been meeting in Jerry’s apartment whenever they had a chance to try out a new recipe together. That first time, Jerry almost put dish soap into the marinade they were making. He wouldn’t stop apologizing for at least 20 minutes after that. 

How that man was so disorganized was beyond Gavin, especially considering how organized everything else in his apartment was. Whenever Gavin came over, there was always a diffuser with essential oils going, usually peppermint. Jerry had hung christmas lights above all of his windows and around his door frames, giving the rooms a soft glow when the lights were off. There were always plenty of soft pillows and blankets draped over his sofa in the living room, and at least a dozen plants, mostly on windowsills. Gavin was glad Jerry had agreed to meet in his apartment. Gavin couldn’t remember the last time he had thoroughly cleaned his apartment. There were always clothes on his chairs and dirty dishes in the sink. Jerry really had a knack for interior decorating.

Anyways, after that first cooking lesson, Gavin had been flirting with him for what seemed like ages, but either Jerry didn’t feel the same, or he was simply completely unaware of what Gavin’s actions entailed. Maybe he should just kiss him...just walk up to him, do it real quick and walk away. He wouldn’t even have any time to react. No that’d be douchey. Jerry deserved better. 

*****  
That Friday  
*****  
It was Friday afternoon, 4 pm to be specific. An hour before Gavin would be here. Jerry stood over his sink, washing dirty dishes in order to use them in his cooking lessons that night. He had his long brunette hair up in a messy bun, leggings, and a big yellow sweatshirt from his college on. His typical after work outfit. A stack of plates, pots, and pans stood next to him on the countertop, waiting to be dried. 

As Jerry began to dry the dishes, his mind wandered, specifically to Gavin and his lesson with him tonight. He began to wonder what they would be cooking tonight. They had made a really good parmesan chicken dish last week, maybe they’d make pasta? Jerry shrugged it off. Whatever Gavin chose, he knew it would be good. Suddenly, Jerry felt something rubbing against his leg. He looked down and saw his cat The Great Catsby. Jerry put the plate he was washing down and sat down on the floor next to Catsby, rubbing him between the ears. Catsby purred and leaned his face into Jerry’s hand, wanting more. Jerry grinned. 

Jerry’s mind began to wander again as he pet Catsby, back to Gavin. At this point, Jerry would call Gavin a best friend, but he couldn’t tell if Gavin felt the same way or not. Gavin seemed like a great guy and Jerry definitely had feelings for him, but he couldn’t tell if Gavin felt the same. Either it was his mind playing tricks on him, or Gavin had been hardcore flirting with him the last few times they had hung out. Whether they were cooking, grabbing coffee, or watching a movie, Jerry couldn’t help but notice the little things Gavin had been doing. Last movie night, Gavin had sat much closer to Jerry than usual. It could have just been Jerry overestimating his actions, but he could have sworn Gavin had tried to hold his hand. Whether this was true or not, Jerry had chickened out and stood up to grab more popcorn. When they had gotten together a couple of weeks ago to make brownies, Gavin kept licking the batter off his fingers and licking his lips, like, a lot. Jerry eventually had to pry his eyes off of him because the pot of boiling water on the stove had begun to bubble over. Gavin ended up burning his hand trying to fix that…

Jerry shook his head. He needed to get himself back together before Gavin came over. He stood up, looking over to the clock over his sofa…

4:50?? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?? Gavin will be here in 10 minutes! He needed to get ready!

Jerry scrambled around his room, reorganizing pillows and blankets on his couch, shoving Catsby’s litterbox into the bathroom, and clamoring around in cabinets, throwing pots and pans inside. He ran around his living room, grabbing cat toys and other junk and throwing it into his room.

Jerry stood back, panting and sweating, looking around his apartment. It wasn’t as neat as he usually would have liked it, but it would have to do. 

*Knock Knock* “Hey Jerry. You in there?

“Coming!” Jerry shouted. He ran over to his door and opened it. Gavin stood there carrying several grocery bags and balancing pots and pans on top. Jerry laughed, as he could barely even see Gavin’s face buried among the groceries. Jerry reached up and took the pots and pans, leaving space for Gavin to see. Gavin peeked his face above the grocery bags to look down at Jerry. He grinned.

“Nice outfit Jer.” Jerry was confused for a minute before he realized he hadn’t changed out of his giant sweatshirt and leggings. Oh shit. He usually remembered to change into something at least a little less lazy before Gavin came over. At least he could have worn jeans or something.

“O-oh. Yeah, fuck I’m sorry. I uh-I was cleaning so-”

“I’m just messing with you man. You don’t need a suit and tie or whatever when I come over. You look fine.” Gavin chuckled, stepping into Jerry’s apartment room and setting down his bags on the counter. Jerry fiddled with the fraying hem of his sweatshirt. 

“He called me “man.” That’s like the most bro thing you could call someone. That’s not what a guy that likes you calls you, is it? What i-”

“Earth to Jerry? Hello?” Gavin snapped his fingers in front of Jerry’s face, snapping Jerry out of his thoughts. 

“Ah yeah sorry. I was just thinking.”

“You’re always thinking.” Gavin smirked. “Come on. I found a recipe I thought you would like.” 


	2. I guess this feeling flows both ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Jerry cooks, there's always a disaster. However, when you add the guy he's got a crush on into the mix, things get a whole lot more complicated.

A few minutes later, Gavin and Jerry had gotten everything set up for the recipe and had gotten to work. Jerry’s kitchen was full of the clanging of pots and pans and the air was full of the smells of spices and seasonings. Everything was going well, that is, until…

“Jerry...why is the oven preheated to 550…?” 

“No…? I set it to 350…”

“No, Jerry...that says 550.” Gavin pointed at the indicator on the oven

“Oh fuCK.” Jerry ran over to the oven and started repeatedly pressing the cancel button. He then proceeded to open the oven door…

“JERRY NO WAIT!” Too late. As Jerry opened the oven door, fire burst out of it, burning Jerry’s hand. Jerry screamed, clutching his hand. The fire alarm started blaring, and smoke filling up the room. Jerry began to cough and choke because of the copious amounts of smoke. Gavin shouted Jerry’s name and grabbed his unburned hand, dragging him out of the apartment, not forgetting to grab Catsby on their way out. Jerry coughed so hard it sounded like he was going to hack out a lung, tears were streaming out of his face, and he felt like his hand was on fire. Gavin and Jerry started down the stairs, followed by other inhabitants of the apartment building. Once they got out into the parking lot, fire truck sirens were already sounding in the distance. Jerry and Gavin stood in the parking lot, looking up at smoke coming out of Jerry’s open window. 

Jerry stared up at his apartment, tears running down his face. He had ruined everyone’s day, again, just like that night he had met Gavin. This was exactly the same. He fucked everything up again.

Jerry fell to his knees, surprising Gavin who had still been holding his hand. Jerry held his face in his hands and sobbed. Gavin stood next to him, looking down at him. The guy he liked was sitting on the ground, crying, his hand burnt and his oven on fire. What the hell was he supposed to do?? 

Gavin kneeled down next to Jerry, hesitating before putting his hand on Jerry’s shoulder, patting him awkwardly. Gavin had never been good with emotions, but he had to do something, right? 

“Jerry I...I’m sorry. Are you ok? I-is your hand ok?” 

Jerry choked out a few last sobs, wiping the tears from his face. He looked up at Gavin. Jerry’s eyes were red from tears. Half of his bun had fallen out and there were locks of hair sticking to his face. He was...a mess.

As Jerry stood back up, with help from Gavin lending a hand, he wiped his eyes and looked up at Gavin, smiling. 

“Heh...It’s exactly like that day we met, isn’t it?” 

Gavin opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a fireman had come up to them and began ushering them back into the building along with the other inhabitants. As the two of them walked up the stairs, Gavin looked down at Jerry. The smile had left his face and he had begun fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt again. 

“Why the fuck did you do that, Parker? Why did you think that was a good idea?? You fucked everything up AGAIN. At least you got interrupted before you could spill your stupid guts to him.” Jerry stared blankly ahead while he picked at his sweatshirt, stuck in his thoughts. 

A few minutes later, Jerry and Gavin were standing at Jerry’s door, apartment 316, talking to the firemen.

“Gettin’ real sick of havin’ to come out here because of your bullshit, Parker. Don’t do it again, or I’ll just stop fuckin’ comin’”

“Yes sir…” 

The fireman Jerry was talking to shoved past him roughly, causing Jerry to stumble back. He looked down at the floor, Gavin still standing by him. Jerry had his head hung, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor.

“I really fucked up didn’t I, Gavin? If you hadn’t come over tonight, this would have never happened. All I do is fuck everything up for everyone else. I understand if you don’t want to come over anymore. I’m just wasting your-”

Before Jerry could finish what he was saying, he felt cold hands on either side of his face. 

Jerry could feel his heart rate increasing and his face heating up. He felt stiff, like he couldn’t move at all. Gavin was much closer than before...really close...too close. He was looking right in Gavin’s eyes. 

Jerry slowly closed his eyes…

...His mouth was so soft...

Jerry felt like all the breath had been sucked out of him, but in a good way? He felt like he was swaying. He could have stayed like this forever...

But then Gavin pulled away, his hands still on Jerry’s face. Jerry felt the warmth of Gavin’s body being so close to him leave, making him shiver a bit. Gavin ran his thumb along Jerry’s bottom lip and smiled. 

“Why...why did you do that?” Jerry said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. 

Gavin shrugged. 

“Because I wanted to.” Gavin said this so casually, it was as if this was something they did everyday. 

“Have a good night Jerry Parker.” Gavin removed his hands from Jerry’s face and moved them to his pockets, turned around, and headed into his apartment room, leaving Jerry standing there stunned. Finally, Jerry cleared his throat and headed into his own apartment. Once he was inside with the door shut and locked, he headed over to his couch, sitting down slowly. His mouth hung open slightly, as he was still processing what had just happened. Gavin kissed him? Gavin? The guy he had been crushing on since the day they met? Did this mean they were a thing now? Were they boyfriends? Jerry had never even had a boyfriend, not even in high school. 22 years old and he had just had his first kiss…

Jerry leaned over and screamed into one of the pillows on his couch. 

Meanwhile, next door in apartment 317, Gavin heard a muffled scream. He smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll I hope you liked this! I've got other works with these two characters if you enjoy reading about them. I've got a whole lot more in store for them in the future!


End file.
